Dunmer
Dunmerowie (Ald. mroczni ludzie; przeklęci ludzieAnuada dla dzieci) znani również jako Mroczne elfy – rasa merów zamieszkująca pokryte gryzącym pyłem i lawą Morrowind wraz z wyspą Vvardenfell . Charakteryzują się wyjątkową jak na elfy kulturą pozbawioną typowych zasad moralnychOgień i Ciemność: Bractwa Śmierci – Ynir Gorming, czcząc niebezpieczne duchy daedryczne, zamiast łagodnych aedrAntycypacje – AnonimRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor oddając się woli ognistej krwi wołającej zarówno po krew, jak i rozpustę. Fanatycznie religijni można by rzec paladyni swych demonicznych bogów, bezwzględnie tępiąc każdą najmniejszą z herezji wobec swojej religiiNieskalane – Thara z Rihadu. Wiążąc się nią z przodkami, są znani z makabrycznych zwyczajów uzasadnionej zwyczajami nekromancji i żywej więzi z duszami swoich przodkówDunmerowie i ich przodkowie. Przy tym wszystkim są oni ksenofobiczni, zwykle pogardzając obcymi kulturami oraz podług własnych tradycji wciągając do niewoli każdego zwanego przez nich obcym. Cyniczni i inteligentni nie wahają się przekraczać granice własnego sumienia, wydając na świat wyśmienitych magów, nauczanych na wiekach eksperymentów na rasach rozumnychGroza w Zamku Xyr – Baloth-Kul. Są znani jako wszechstronni i silni wojownicy, którzy wykorzystują efektywnie wykorzystują magię w walce mieczem i tarcząOpis rasy z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Działając podług swych religijnych i romantycznych porywów, nie mają problemów ze skrytobójczym obrządkiem, kulturowo uświęcając pracę płatnych zabójców, są powszechnie znani jako produkujących mistrzów tego fachu. Biologia thumb|Dunmerowie z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim thumb|Dunmerowie z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Podobnie jak i inne elfy posiadają smukłą humanoidalną sylwetkę, ich uszy są zwierzęco spiczasteThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, a mięśnie marszczące brwi długie i rozbudowane. W wyniku klątwy Azury dunmerowie znacznie różnią się od większości swych krewnych ich skóra ciemnoszara przechodząca w granat, podobna do wulkanicznego pyłu ich ojczyzny, a oczy rozżarzone do czerwoności jak magma pod Czerwoną GórąBitwa o Czerwoną Górę – Vivek. Choć jest to rzadkie, zdarza się, że kolor tych oczu skłania się ku fioletowi. Ich ciało budzi trudne do określenia wrażenie, jakby nie należało w pełni do cywilizowanej rasy, ciągnące gdzieś do formy bestiiKing Edward, Part II. Posiadają również unikalne barwy włosów, pomijając dość normalne kruczoczarne, występują jeszcze tylko dwa ich kolory, szkarłatnorude i śnieżnobiałe. Są znani z niskiej płodności, jako że bardzo rzadko zdarzają się kobiety co są w stanie urodzić czterech potomków, a choć najczęściej są w stanie powić maksymalnie dwojkę, to wiele zdoła mieć jedno dziecko, względnie często do innych ras nie będąc w stanie rodzić wcalePrawdziwa Barenziah, Część III – Plitinius Mero. Jak większość merów naturalnie powiązani z magicką, są znani z doskonalenia magii zniszczeniaAn Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire, również magicznie wypracowując u siebie rasową odporność na ogień, przez wzgląd na swe wulkaniczne środowisko. Magią tą potrafią również wydłużaćDialog z Alfe Fyr z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind swoje, i tak długie, na ogół kilkuwieczne życiaPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius Mero, mogąc przeżyć kilka mileniów. Przez swe ciągłe obcowanie ze zmarłymi, normą jest by światy żywych i umarłych wpływały na siebie, tak że duchy przodków lub ich ognisty gniew mogą być bezwiednie przywoływane z pomocą nawet przez najmniej uzdolnionych magicznie dunmerów. Wiedzie to ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo bycia poddanym wpływowi zmarłych, choć zwykle ogranicza się to do dotrzymywania tradycyji jak składanie darów wotywnych. Czasem jednak dochodzi do ekstremów, jak to było widoczne u niedobitków rodu Dagoth, którego potomkowiePieśń trucizny, Księga II – Bristin Xel jak gdyby pozbawieni swej własnej woli byli wabieni melodią przez duchy swych ojców do mordówPieśń trucizny, Księga I – Bristin Xel celem pomszczenia się za wymazanie ich z powierzchni ziemi, tak zwana Pieśń TruciznyPieśń trucizny, Księga VII – Bristin Xel. Choć nie jest to uwarunkowane samą biologią, a również czynnikami środowiskowymi, dunmerowie zamieszkujący zarówno Vvardenfell, jak i kontynentalne MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, charakteryzują się ochrypłym warkotem słyszalnym w każdym wypowiadanym przez nich skrzekliwym słowie. Spowodowane jest to odpowiedzią strun głosowych na dorastanie w powietrzu przesyconym pyłem wulkanicznym przez ogarniające całe Morrowind burze pyłowe. Nie jest to zauważalne u dunmerów dorastających poza swą rdzenną prowincją. Jeszcze ciekawszą zależnością trudno uznać za uwarunkowaną biologią jest gniewny grymas, nieschodzący w żadnych sytuacjach z twarzy większości dunmerów, można by powiedzieć uwarunkowany surowością kultury, lecz postrzegany nawet u tych niewychowanych w kulturze dunmerskiej. Kultura Społeczeństwo Dunmerowie są ponurzy, powściągliwi i pełni rezerwy; są samotnikami. Są nieufni i pogardliwi wobec innych ras i samych Dunmerów wokół nich. Większość ras uważa cechy Dunmerów za negatywne, natomiast sami Dunmerowie oceniają je pozytywnie. W Cesarstwie wszystkie rasy ludzkie nazywają ich Mrocznymi Elfami, a w ojczyźnie i wśród innych elfów nazywani są Dunmerami. Morrowind zamieszkują trzy grupy kulturowe: Wielkie Rody, Popielni oraz Cesarscy. Korzenie Wielkich Rodów sięgają starożytnych plemion Velothi i skutecznie działają jako partie polityczne w ramach polityki Morrowind, a także kontrolują większość handlu i lokalnej administracji w prowincji. Przedstawiciele każdego z Wielkich Rodów tworzą Wielką Radę, która rządziła Morrowind od późnej Pierwszej Ery. Same Rody mają też rady rządzące, które egzekwują politykę i postępowanie Rodu. Wielkie Rody rządzące Morrowind to: Ród Dagoth, Ród Tres, Ród Hlaalu, Ród Indoril, Ród Redoran, Ród Sadras i Ród Telvanni. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Rodów Dagoth i Sadras mieli udział w zarządzaniu Morrowind przez większość swojej historii. Ród Dagoth został zniszczony po wydarzeniach w bitwie pod Czerwoną Górą, podczas gdy Ród Sadras zastąpił Hlaalu w Wielkiej Radzie po zakończeniu Czerwonego Roku. W czasach Resdayn w Pierwszej Erze Dwemerowie otrzymali także status Rodu, zwanego „Rodem Dwemerów”. Popielni twierdzą, że są bezpośrednimi potomkami ludów Aldmerów, którzy podążali za prorokiem Velothem do ziem zwanych teraz Morrowind. Mieszkają w małych, mobilnych obozach i polują na gęsi i Guary dla mięsa i skóry. Popielni twierdzą, że mają prawo do najazdu na osady i inne plemiona łupieżców oraz niewolników. Popielni czczą swoich przodków i są prowadzeni przez swoich Ashkhanów lub wodzów. Są doradzani przez tajemną mądrość i proroctwa ich mądrych kobiet. Kultura Popielnych to anachroniczne czczenie przodków i utrzymywanie kultury plemiennej, z której wyłoniły się Wielkie Rody. Tryb życia Dunmerów i wiara w Trójcę jest dla nich czymś obrzydliwym. Ponadto praktykują Kult Nerevaryjczyka. Religia Kult daedr Popielni żyją odizolowani od reszty Morrowind, przez co ich wiara zawsze pozostawała dość niezmieniona. Podczas gdy Wielkie Rody przyjęły wiarę w Trójcę, Popielni pozostali przy wierze w Boethiah, Mephalę i Azurę. Oczywiście spowodowało to wiele konfliktów między Świątynią, a Popielnymi. Innym ważnym aspektem ich wierzeń jest przepowiednia dotycząca Nerevaryjczyka, który ma ocalić tubylczych Dunmerów przed obcymi – w tym przed Cesarstwem, chcącym w tamtym czasie nawrócić Dunmerów na wiarę w Dziewięć Bóstw. Przepowiednię wypowiedziała Azura, gdy Trójca zdradziła Nerevara i użyła Serca Lorkhana by uzyskać moc; to kolejny powód dla Świątyni do nienawiści wobec Popielnych. Sytuacja ta trwała do czasu wydarzeń The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Po wydarzeniach z The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Sotha Sil, Almalexia i Vivek utracili większość ze swej mocy. Ich obecny stan i miejsce przebywania są nieznane, nie wierzy się jednak, że są martwi. Kiedy Trójca upadła, Świątynia wróciła do wiary w Mephalę, Boethiah i Azurę, czyli Daedra które czczono gdy Dunmerowie byli Chimerami. W Czwartej Erze Świątynia gardzi członkami Trójcy, uważając ich za nikczemnych szarlatanów i czci trójkę Daedrycznych KsiążątWydarzenia The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Popielni, wcześniej widziani jako heretycy, są uznawani za mądrych którzy cały czas znali prawdę o Trójcy. Wielu Dunmerów udaje się na długie i niebezpieczne pielgrzymki ku ziemiom Popielnych, by uzyskać rady od ich mądrych kobiet. Obcy, zwłaszcza ci czczący Dziewięć Bóstw, zazwyczaj uważają wyznawców Daedr za barbarzyńskich i złowieszczych, głównie dzięki bardziej chaotycznej naturze Daedr w porównaniu do Aedr. Azura, Mephala i Boethiah to Daedryczni Książęta głównie czczeni przez Dunmerów, jednak wiadomo, że przedstawiciele wszystkich ras mogą wyznawać Daedra. W Morrowind czci się je w łatwo rozpoznawalnych cytadelach, z których każda poświęcona jest konkretnemu Daedrycznemu Księciu. Trójca Religia Wielkich Rodów opiera się na czczeniu trzech bóstw (będących w rzeczywistości Dunmerami, którzy otrzymali wielką moc z Serca Lorkhana), zwanych Trójcą. Mimo swej nieśmiertelności, Trójca to w istocie wciąż nikt więcej niż Dunmerowie, więc poruszają się po Nirn w stałej, cielesnej postaci. Dla kogoś spoza Morrowind to kapłani Trójcy zdają się mieć prawdziwą władzę w tej prowincji. Każdy z członków Trójcy, czyli Almalexia, Sotha Sil i Vivek, ma miasto nazwane swoim imieniem, poświęcone swojej czci; w każdym mieście znajduje się pałac/świątynia gdzie dane bóstwo mieszka. Kapłani Trójcy są wszechmogący w Morrowind. Wędrują tam dziwne procesje bajecznie ubranych kapłanów, wybierające nowych kandydatów do służenia Trójcy, którzy znikają bez śladu. Tylko najwyżej położeni w hierarchii kapłani lub wielcy duchowo ludzie wybrani przez jednego z Trójcy mają kontakt z tymi bóstwami. Świątynie Trójcy znajdują się w każdym tubylczym mieście Morrowind, zazwyczaj w budynkach na planie koła; organizacja religijna powiązana z Trójcą jest często po prostu nazywana Świątynią. Świątynia jest obecna we wszystkich Wielkich Rodach i jest praktykowana przez wszystkich tubylczych Dunmerów oprócz Popielnych, których Świątynia potępia za czczenie trzech Daedr – Boethiah, Azury i Mephali. Ci Daedryczni Książęta byli głównymi bóstwami Dunmerów przed tym, jak Trójca doszła do władzy, więc Sotha Sil, Almalexia i Vivek patrzą na nich z niechęcią i wahaniem. Wierni muszą wyruszyć nie wiele pielgrzymek, by stać się w pełni uznanymi członkami Świątyni. Podczas wielu z nich składają dary w kaplicach. Trójca czczona jest w trójkątnych kaplicach oferujących leczenie i błogosławieństwa wiernym, za odpowiednimi opłatami. Świątynia ma surowe zasady i posiada ogromną moc w Morrowind, więc niebezpiecznie jest atakować ją werbalnie czy fizycznie. Odbywają się organizowane przez nią kampanie przeciw Wampirom, czczeniu Daedr i nekromancji. Każde bóstwo jest inne dla członków Świątyni. Vivek Poeta jest znany z hojności i umiejętności w walce, jest patronem łotrów i artystów. Almalexia jest znana z dobroci i kojarzona z leczeniem. Sotha Sil jest znany z umiejętności w magii i mechanice. Daedryczni Książęta będący wcześniej wyznawani przez Dunmerów (Azura, Mephala, Boethiah) nazywani są „oczekiwaniem” Trójcy, jakby byli pomniejszymi istotami, które „utorowały drogę” Sotha Silowi, Almalexii i Vivekowi; mimo to Świątynia nie uważa czci Daedr za akceptowalną. Napisano serię książek o wydarzeniach związanych z tymi bóstwami i końcem Pierwszej Ery, mn. „2920, Ostatniego Roku Pierwszej Ery”, a także religijną serię 36 Lekcji Viveka. Zwyczaje Wytwórczość Architektura Język Historia Upadek krasnoludów, ambicja Trójcy i klątwa Azury W czasach, których przebieg zatarł się w historii dwemerowie odnaleźli w głębinach Vvardenfell bijące serce Lorkhana, utraconego boga. Pierwszy tonalny architekt dwemerów Kagrenak skonstruował w tajemnicy narzędzia zdolne bezpiecznie manipulować boską magią Lorkhana i uczynił siebie i innych krasnoludów nieśmiertelnymiBitwa o Czerwoną Górę. Po jakimś czasie w Resdayn pojawili się chimerowie i walczyli o te ziemie z dwemerami. Jednak gdy Resdayn zostało podbite i zajęte przez Cesarstwo Nordów w 1E 240 s. 5, obie rasy zawiązały trwały pokój przeciw norskiemu okupantowi i wspólnie chimerowie, pod wodzą Indoril Nerevara, oraz dwemerowie, pod wodzą Dumaka Pół-Orka, wypędzili nordów w 1E 416. Kagrenak był jednak niezadowolony z sojuszy i zbudował on Numidium, gigantycznego automatona zasilanego sercem Lorkhana. Miał on zostać ucieleśnieniem boskiej energii, wirtualnie stając się bogiem i zajmując Resdayn dla dwemerów, wypędzając zeń chimerów. Ród Dagoth odkrył ten plan, jak i świętokradcze źródło nieśmiertelności krasnoludów i Dagoth-Ur, którym był przyjaciel Nerevara Dagoth Voryn, udał się do niego jako swego wodza z tymi wieściami. Niechcący wojować ze swym przyjacielem i królem Vvardenfell Dumakiem, Nerevar był namawiany do podbicia królestwa Vvardenfell przez Trójcę swych doradców, jego małżonki Indoril Almalexii oraz generałów Sotha Sila i Viveka. Udał się więc do Dumaka, by patrząc prosto w oczy swemu przyjacielowi spytać się o te pogłoski, co spotkało się z zaprzeczeniem, jako że nie znał on planów Kagrenaka. Skonfliktowany Nerevar w pielgrzymce do Holamayan, sanktuaraium Azury, otrzymał od bogini wizję potwierdzającą słowa VorynaBitwa o Czerwoną Górę. Po zarzuceniu w twarz Dumaka kłamstwa, Nerevar rozpoczął w 1E 700Dociekania Dwemerskie, tom I – Thelwe Ghelein, uczony Wojnę Pierwszej Rady która zakończyła się gdy Nerevar wyciągnął krasnoludzkie armie na pustkowie i wkroczył do Vvardenfell, zaskakując Kagrenaka, który w akcie desperacji aktywował moc serca LorkhanaBitwa o Czerwoną Górę, która przez WezwanieChimarvamidium – Marobar Sul unicestwiła jego i wszystkich pozostałych krasnoludówBitwa o Czerwoną Górę obracając ich w prochThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Nerevar powrócił ciężko ranny z walce z Dumakiem i złożył heretyckie narzędzia Kagrenaka pod opiekę Dagoth-Ura, nim ogłosili zwycięstwo nad dwemerami i opowiedzieli o wszystkich wydarzeniach, opowiadając o nieśmiertelności i cudownej mocy krasnoludów, na co Trójca odrzekła, że chimerowie też powinni posiąść tę moc. Nerevar jednak zakazał dotykania narzędzi przez nikogo prócz Dagoth-Ura, chcącego je zniszczyć jako narzędzia zła, nakazując Trójcy złożyć przysięgę na Azurę, samemu wkrótce udając się na medytację celem uzyskania kolejnej wizji od bogini, prosząc o radę co uczynić z narzędziami. Jednak małżonka i dwaj generałowie Nerevara obawiając się decyzji Azury i następującego zniszczenia, otruli go w trakcie jego medytacjiNerevar na Czerwonej Górze – Świątynia Trójcy. Trójca po tym akcie mordu udała się na Czerwoną Górę by zabrać Vorynowi narzędzia Kagrenaka, co też zdołali uczynić zadając strażnikowi narzędzi poważne rany i wyganiając go wgłąb góry. Po latach gdy Sotha Sil rozpracował sekret narzędzi i razem z Trójcą udał się na Czerwoną Górę, gdzie posiedli swe boskie moce. Jednak Azura przybyła i przeklęła Trójcę za ich śmiałość w posiąściu boskiej mocy im nienależnej, czym spotkała się z wyśmianiem przez młodych bogów, którzy wiedzieli że lud Resdayn podąży za namacalnymi i stałymi bóstwami, a nie niestabilnym duchem Otchłani. Azura więc przepowiedziała, że uczyni wszystko w swej władzy nad zmrokiem i świtem, by sprowadzić Nerevara ze świata umarłych, by wymierzył na nich swą zemstę. Wówczas przeklęła całą rasę chimerów, czyniąc ich złotą skórę szarą jak popiół, a oczy czerwone jak ogień, by wiedzieli i nie zapomnieli o przekleństwie nałożonym na ich bogów. Był to początek historii przeklętego ludu dunmerówBitwa o Czerwoną Górę. Wojna z rodem Dagoth Pierwszym znanym następstwem zdrady Trójcy i przekleństwa Azury było powstanie rodu Dagoth, przeciw żywym bogom i pozostałym rodom. Nieznany jest przebieg tej wojny domowej lecz zakończyła się ona wybiciem każdego z dorosłych członków rodu, wyniszczeniem ich dziedzictwa i wymazanie ich historii, czasem tylko sprowadzając się w wyjaśnieniach dotyczących incydentu do fałszywego historycznie pokazania rodu jako kolaboranta z dwemeramiPieśń trucizny, Księga II – Bristin Xel, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości byli oni pierwszymi, którzy zauważyli ich wrogie plany i poprzez Dagoth-Ura powiadomili o tym Nerevara i wówczas śmiertelną TrójcęBitwa o Czerwoną Górę. W następujących wiekach ród Dagoth obrósł w podaniach do wizerunku obwianego w makabrę i herezję, by w końcowym efekcie będąc wiecznie przedstawianym jako źródło zła. Mimo zniszczenia rodu, inne wielkie rody postanowiły że oszczędzą sługi i dzieci rodu, zatrudniając pierwszych, a drugich wychowując jak własne, nigdy nie wspominając o ich pochodzeniuPieśń trucizny, Księga V – Bristin Xel. Nieliczni dorośli przetrwali, lecz uciekli wgłąb Czerwonej Góry by przez milenia czekać sprawiedliwościThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Setki lat potem, jakiś czas po 1E 980 Daty w cyklu książek „Pieśń Trucizny” na tle kontinuum całej serii The Elder Scrolls są pozbawione sensu i są całkowicie błędne. Data wspomnianego w nich oblężenia Orsinium przypada kanonicznie na 980 Pierwszej Ery., dorastająca młodzież rodu zaczęła słyszeć Pieśń Trucizny, która nakazywała im zemścić się na oprawcach ich ojcówPieśń trucizny, Księga I – Bristin Xel. Choć stało to wbrew rozsądkowi atakować swych, jak wydawało się, krewnych, wierni słudzy rodu Dagoth wyjawiali części ich prawdziwe dziedzictwo, posyłając ich w serie skrytobójczych ataków, by pomścić śpiewające duchy przodkówPieśń trucizny, Księga IV – Bristin Xel. Ci obudzeni młodzi zwykle nie przetrwali, czasem obróceni ku szaleństwu, nie mogąc wybrać między żądzą zemsty, a miłością do swych dotychczasowych krewnychPieśń trucizny, Księga VII – Bristin Xel, lecz część przetrwała nigdy nie zbudzona, krew ich śniąca przepleciona z krwią rodów, trwająca do dziś, czekająca przebudzeniaZadanie „Nawiedzani budzą się” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Akavirczycy i Cyrodiilowie W 2703 tsaesci zaatakowali całe północne Tamriel, w tym Królestwo Skyrim , które choć potężne i posiadające potężnych wojowników nie mogli zatrzymać wężoludziPowstanie i upadek Ostrzy. Wtedy to pochodzący z Colovii, młody Reman dowodzący sprzymierzonymi armiami Posiadłości Coloviańskich i Nibenay , uformował tak zwaną Armię Remana, i udał się by odeprzeć zagrożenie czyhające od północy. Akavirczycy byli odcięci od wschodu, gdy bóg Vivek z Resdayn zawiązał sojusz z lordami dreughów, efektywnie rozbijając ich na swym terytorium, co znacznie ułatwiło manewry cyrodiilskich sił. Po pokonaniu akavirczykówDialog z Nariną Carvain z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Reman pod presją planujących zmiażdżenie ludzkich sił altmerów założył Drugie Cesarstwo. Wojna 80-letnia Po zdobyciu władzy nad Czarnymi Mokradłami i tym samym opanowując całe Tamriel poza Morrowind, Reman II, wnuk Remana I, począł kierować swe ruchy w kierunku granic z niepodbitym królestwem i po latach zmniejszania się wzajemnego zaufania rozpoczął w 2840 wojnę później nazwaną wojną 80-letnią . Wojna rozbiła wszelkie pozory wzajemnej przyjaźni między państwami, oraz kosztowała Remana II Cyrodiila życieReman II: The Limits of Ambition – High King Emeric w 2851Tablica na grobie Remana II Cyrodiila z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, gdy zginął w jednej z bitew tej wojny. Zarówno on i jego następcy, celem zdobycia tego ostatniego ze skrawków niepodbitego Tamriel, powoli obracali zdobycze jego Złotej Epoki wniwecz. Pierwszy z nich, Brazollus Dor Cyrodiil, którego reszta rządów owiana jest tajemnicą, podobnie jak i jego poprzednik wsławił się walecznością w wojnie z dunmerami2920, Pierwszy Siew – Carlovac Townway, ale podobnie jak i Reman II nie zakończył tego konfliktu , umierając w 2877Tablica na grobie Remana III Cyrodiila z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Następcą Brazollusa Dora był Reman III Cyrodiil, wciąż kontynuujący wojnę z mrocznymi elfami . Pod koniec swojego życia popadł w paranoję, oskarżając niemal wszystkich o spiski i szpiegostwa, wierząc tylko sobie, swojej kochance Rijje i swojemu synowi Juilekowi2920, Wschodzące Słońce – Carlovac Townway oraz swemu potentatowi Versidue-Shaie2920, Drugi Siew – Carlovac Townway. Jego akavirski potentat mądrze odradzał mu bezpośrednie uczestnictwo w walce, zamiast tego śląc swych khajiickich i argoniańskich lenników, chętnych pomsty na od wieków niewolących ich lud elfach z Morrowind, przeprowadzając atak w Pierwsze Siewy od granicy Cyrodiil i Morrowind przy korycie rzeki Pryai, które spodziewający się ataku Vivek rozkazał zatamować utrudniając przeprawę wojskom Cyrodu, tym samym pozbywając się drzew ułatwiając widoczność swoim łucznikom. Wojsko Remana wpadło w te sidła, wybici niemalże całkowicie, gdy elfy podpaliły tamę i zatopiły niemal wszystkich żołnierzy brodzących w błocie, Reman podług relacji oskarżał za tę porażkę wszędobylskich szpiegów. Następne podejście było w Śródrocze na Ald Marak, bliźniacze miasto do Ald Iuval, pod którym to Vivek stacjonował oczekując ataku, nie spodziewając się podejścia na Ald Marak od strony jeziora Coronati, jako że armia cesarska na nich krocząca nie posiadała łodzi. Niecierpliwie oczekując ataku, nie zauważył gdy krasnoludzkie i daedryczne machiny oblężnicze wyszły z morza, prowadzone przez armię wspieraną mistyków, którzy sprawili że wszyscy żołnierze mogli oddychać wodą na tę przeprawę2920, Śródrocze – Carlovac Townway. W Pełnię Słońca trzymany w szachu bóg przystał na warunki pokoju2920, Pełnia Słońca – Carlovac Townway zaproponowane przez księcia Juileka i Saviriena-Choraka miesiąc wcześniej, pozwalające Cyrodiil zabrać ziemie okalające Ald Umbeil, Tel Aruhn, Ald Lambasi i Tel Mothrivra, w zamian pozwalając na ekspansję Morrowind wgłąb tych części Argonii, które nie były Cesarstwu potrzebne. Gdy jednak książę wracał do Cyrodill, cesarska armia złamała zasady pertraktacji szturmując, położoną w głębi Morrowind, Czarną Bramę, tym samym zrywając pokój. Juilek ponownie wybrał się by pertraktować pokój do Ald Lambasi, lecz podług podań spotkał się z Trójcą i księciem Twierdzy Smutku, Indorilem Brindisi Doromem, w małej wsi Fervinthil będącej po drodze do miejsca spotkania i dokonał tam Ostatnich Siewów ponownego podpisania traktatu pokojowego. Niestety Juilek został zabity w drodze do matki, która wysłała list do Ald Umbeil myśląc, że trafi w ręce nieobecnego cesarza, tym samym myśląc że prowadzi swego męża w zastawioną pułapkę, wystawiła zamachowcom swego syna2920, Ostatni Siew – Carlovac Townway. Pertraktacje ponownie się wszczęły w Pierwsze Mrozy2920, Pierwsze Mrozy – Carlovac Townway jako że traktat zaginął wraz z księciem. Cesarz spotkał się Zachodzącego Słońca z Vivekiem w Bedrum, lecz odwlekł podpisanie traktatu na następny miesiąc w Cesarskim Mieście razem z całą Trójcą. W międzyczasie jednak dwójka z nich, Almalexia i Sotha Sil, ponieśli ciężkie rany w walce z Mehrunesem Dagonem, przyzwanym do Twierdzy Smutku2920, Zachodzące Słońce – Carlovac Townway. Jednak w Gwiazdę Wieczorną, Cesarz Reman III Cyrodiil został zamordowany przez Cordę, siostrę skazanej przez niego na śmierć Rijjy, którą wcześniej wziął sobie za następną kochankę. Versidue-Shaie przyjął Viveka, próbując honorować traktat pokojowy i ogłosił że reszta rodu Cyrodiilów nie jest uznana przez szlachtę za godną dziedziczenia tronu, dlatego więc od tej pory on będzie sprawował funkcję władcy, nie biorąc jednak tytułu cesarza. Moment przerwania linii smoczej krwii, zastąpioną potentatem akavirczyków został ogłoszony, przez Versidue-Shaie, by uhonorować zakończenie tej linii, za ostatni Pierwszej Ery w roku 29202920, Gwiazda Wieczorna – Carlovac Townway. Powieściopisarz historyczny Carlovac Townway, sugeruje w swym, pełnym błędów historycznych, dziele, dotyczącym wydarzeń tego roku, że Sotha Sil osobiście odczuł zmiany w mechanizmie świata uznając Erę Drugą tytułem Ery Chaosu. Cokolwiek by się nie stało Królestwo Morrowind nie przyłączyło się po tym wydarzeniu do Drugiego Cesarstwa i nie dokonało tego do czasu jego upadku. Niezwykli sojusznicy W roku 2E 572 nastąpiła kolejna akavirska inwazja, w której kamalowie pod wodzą Ada'Soom Dir-Kamala przeszli przez Królestwo Skyrim, a napotykając niezdolne do pokonania mury Pękniny, wyruszyli zamiast tego przez góry do Królestwa Morrowind, gdzie odpierała ich, przewodząca dunmerom, Almalexia wraz z pomocą nordów, przewodzonych przez króla Jorunna. Choć obie siły zepchnęły kamalów ku morzu, znad horyzontu płynęły posiłki akavirczyków. W tym momencie ukazała się armia argonianJorunn the Skald-King – Helgreir Lute-Voice, Bard of Windhelm. Stało się to gdy młoda argonianka o imieniu Heita-Meen uciekła z plantacji rodu Dresów, udała się do ojczystej Argonii, gdzie jednak złapali ją archeini, z zamiarem odsprzedania Dresom. W niewoli ujrzała wizję od histów, w której nakazali jej ruszyć z pomocą nordom i dunmerom, przeciwko nadciągającą zagładą od akavirczyków. Heita-Meen zabiła swego argoniańskiego oprawcę i szybko przejęła dowodzenie nad grupą archeinówFrom Argonian to Saxhleel – Vicecanon Heita-Meen, a udając się do Stormhold udało jej się zorganizować wokół siebie armię posłusznych woli histów argonianAgainst the Snakes – Denskar. Choć dunmerowie z początku przerażeni możliwym powstaniem niewolników potęgującym katastrofę inwazji, szykowali się do odparcia ich ataku, jednak szybko uświadomili sobie, że argonianie przybyli im z odsieczą. Trzy połączone armię wspólnie odparły siły kamalów, a po tym wydarzeniu, zawiązali Pakt Ebonheart, na którego prawie dunmerowie znieśli niewolnictwo, uwalniając argonian. Pakt kontynuował trwanie przynajmniej do roku 2E 580, kiedy to przystąpił do Wojny Sojuszy jako jedna ze stron konfliktuIntroduction to the Lore of The Elder Scrolls Online, jako jedyne ze stronnictw dążące do ustanowienia nowszej, łagodniejszej dla wszystkich ras, władzy cesarskiej, pragnąc tylko pokoju między ludem TamrielThe Time of the Ebonheart Pact – Alla Lalleth, uprawomocniona jako jednolite państwo pod przywództwem Wielkiego Zgromadzenia. Jedynymi, którzy odstąpili od paktu, będąc osobnymi bytami politycznymi, byli, pośród dunmerów, Wielki Ród Telvanni, niechętny odstąpienia od niewolnictwaThe Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, a pośród argonian, każdy z terytoriów poza Shadowfen, Thornmarsh i Murkmire, jako że większość argonian uznała, iż dunmerowie powinni byli zbiorowo odpowiedzieć za ich dawne zniewolenie, masowymi egzekucjamiA Free Argonian's Manifesto. Nie wiadomo jak długo, po 582, Pakt zdołał przetrwać, jako że pierwsza wzmianka o niezwiązanych ze sobą nordach, dunmerach i argoniananach pochodzi z roku 2E 852Bitwa pod Sancre Tor, kiedy to Pakt należał już do zamierzchłej przeszłości . Watażka z Alcaire Pod koniec Drugiej Ery począwszy od 2E 854, kiedy to powstało Trzecie Cesarstwo pod dowództwem bretońskiego cesarza, Tibera Septima, cesarz ten zaczął podbijać Tamriel , znajdując prawdziwą długotrwałą opozycję tylko od strony Drugiego Aldmerskiego Dominium i Królestwa Morrowind . Niestety w 2E 882, Dagoth-Ur ponownie ukazał się gdy Trójca miała zregenerować swoje moce z serca Lorkhana, okazało się że on, jak i jego krewni z rodu Dagoth przetrwali w głębinach wulkanu i rośli w sile w świetle mocy serca, by w końcu przebudzić się ze swego głębokiego snu i napaść Trójcę, która nie zdołała odzyskać pełni mocy i zaczęła słabnąćPlany Dagoth Ura – Świątynia Trójcy. Tiber Septim mógł zacząć wysyłać swoje wojska wgłąb Morrowind, od teraz będąc bezbronnym pozostawieni przez swych bogów, niechętnych szastać szczątkami swej moc. Efektem były krwawe i wyniszczające najazdy, najbardziej znanym był napad na Twierdzę Smutku, w którym rodzina królewska została wybita, a jego dziedziczka, księżniczka Barenziah została porwanaPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część III – Plitinius Mero. W strachu przed upadkiem Vivek spotkał się z bretońskim cesarzem i omówiłO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy warunki Traktatu PokojowegoKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte, na którego bazie Morrowind miało zostać wcielone do Cesarstwa jako jedna z jego prowincji, jednocześnie ciesząc się zwiększoną autonomią i wolnością w praktyce swych tradycji takich jak niewolnictwo i religijna nekromancja, wraz z zakazem niereligijnego praktykowania nekromancji. W zamian za względną swobodę, wraz z terytorialnym zwierzchnictwem nad Morrowind, Tiber Septim mógł wpływać na politykę prowincji, nie pozwalając Świątyni i Wielkim Rodom na pełny samorząd poprzez licznych reprezentantów rozmieszczonych w stolicy i w każdej z nowopowstałych sześciu regionach administracyjnych. Największym atutem przemawiający za autonomią Morrowind było powierzenie Septimowi, NumidiumHerezja Arcturiańska – Szara Eminencja, Ysmir Królotwórca, z którego mocą mógłby zmiażdżyć swojego drugie przeciwnika, Dominium. Barenziah została odesłana z pieczy Tibera Septima by została królową Twierdzy Smutku i jako królowa Morrowind będąc pomostem łączącym dunmerskie tradycje i cesarskie wychowanie. Choć większość poddanych bogów z szokiem zareagowała na złożenie hołdu Cesarstwu, uznając iż Trójca zdradziła ich własny naródDialog z Orvasem Drenem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Rody zareagowały na tę zmianę w różny sposób. Choć nim Traktat został zawiązany Indoril, Redoran i Dres przysięgli że będą walczyć z Cesarstwem do śmierci, to Redoran dołączyli do Hlaalu z aprobatą podając się woli żywych bogów. Podobnie postapili wcześniej obojętni Telvanni, podczas gdy Hlaalu od początku dążyli do rozwiązania pokojowego konfliktu. Mimo uznania boskiej woli, część najpotężniejszcyh członków rodu Indoril popełniła rytualne samobójstwo, odsuwając w cień ich dawną siłę polityczną, praktycznie pozostając w pełni władzy jedynie w stolicy. Byli oni wspierani w swym zaparciu przez ród Dres, lecz owe wsparcie nie zrobiło nikomu różnicy. Dotychczas słabi Hlaalu, ucieszyli się z tej zmiany, chwytając sytuację za rogi i podlizując się cesarskim dyplomatom jako najbliżsi Cesarstwu wzrośli w prominiencję w politycznej hierarchii, uzurpując przy okazji terytoria osłabionego Indoril. W pierwszych latach wyprowadzonego na mocy Traktatu rozejmu, Trójca wybudowała Upiorną Barierę wokół Czerwonej Góry, by zamknąć w niej zagrożenie rodu DagothKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte. Utrzymywana przez duchy zmarłych dunmerów, którzy w swym testamencie w poczuciu religijnej powinności nakazali związać swą duszę z Barierą, by chronić swych bliskich przed Sharmatem, Dagoth-UremDunmerowie i ich przodkowie. Góra Vvardenfell stała się od tego momentu wypełniona popielnymi burzami niosącymi Zarazę, boską chorobę, którą zarażeni łączą jaźnie z Sharmatem spod góryKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte. Formalna prowincja Cesarstwa Choć Cesarstwo nie zwykło wyprowadzać żadnych żądań względem Morrowind, jedynymi którzy zauważali pozytywy byli członkowie rodu Hlaalu. Tradycjonalistyczna większość nie tolerowała cesarskiej ingerencji w ich wewnętrzną politykę i z zapałem wyrażając pogardę dla konformistycznego roduKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte. Zadziwiającym, że królowa Morrowind, Hlaalu Barenziah była pozbawiona podejrzeń i uznawana za ofiarę cesarskich knowań, które wcisnęły ją w niewygodną pozycję polityczną i małżeńską. Jej mąż Symmachus był za to postrzegany jako cesarski kolaborant i ambitny chłop, rzeczywiście będący u władzy. O ile para wspólnie prowadziła przyjazne dyplomatyczne stosunki z rodem Septima, to byli widziani pod kątem swej przeszłości, Barenziah jako porwana przez Tibera i indoktrynowana w Cesarskim Pałacu była obiektem empatycznego współczucia, podczas gdy Symmachus jako były generał Legionu Cesarskiego i bliski przyjaciel Tibera Septima był w ognisku podejrzeń i nienawistnych oczuPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius Mero. Wojna o Czerwony Diament Pomniejsi władcy Morrowind przyłączyli się do Uriela III i jego matki Potemy, jednocząc Wysoką Skałę, Skyrim i Morrowind przeciw cesarzowej Kintyrze IIKrótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom I – Stronach k'Thojj III, cesarski historyk. Cesarzowa wpadła w ręce wroga gdzieś w Glenpoint koło 3E 114Trzecia era, Skrócona chronologia – Jaspus Ignateous, po zmasakrowaniu jej obstawy sama uznawana powszechnie za zmarłą w napadzie, lecz ludność Glenpoint była świadoma, że jest przetrzymywana i torturowana gdzieś w którejś z licznych fortyfikacji regionuBroken Diamonds – Ryston Baylor. W Morrowind zostały zaatakowane zachodnie garnizony i w jednym z oblężeń zginął cesarz-małżonek Kontin Arynx. W Cyrodiil Rada Starszych poprzez rozproszenie Legionu Cesarskiego celem ataku na wszystkie fronty, zrobiła otwarcie dla zjednoczonych sił najeźdźcy by przeszli przez rzadkie oddziały i wkroczyli bezpośrednio do Cesarskiego Miasta, wydarzenie które oficjalnie rozpoczęło Wojnę o Czerwony Diament. Sześcioletnia wojna rozdarła Cesarstwo na terytoria wspierające linie trzech przetrwałych spadkobierców cesarza Pelagiusa II: Potemy, Magnusa i Cephorusa. Bracia zdobyli jakkolwiek nie częściowe, ale większościowe poparcie w większości prowincji, lecz Potema i jej oficjalnie koronowany cesarzem syn, Uriel III wciąż posiadała formalną władzę nad Cesarstwem i pełne poparcie ze strony Wysokiej Skały i MorrowindKrótka Historia Cesarstwa, tom II – Stronach k'Thojj III, cesarski historyk. W międzyczasie na 23 Pierwszych Mrozów 3E 123 zmarła w swej celi skatowana Kintyra II, co wywołało zamieszki w Wysokiej Skale i ściganie jej oprawców, a samo poparcie dla Uriela III w tym regionie zostało utracone przez zabiegi dyplomatyczne Cephorusa. W 127 Uriel III został pojmany w Bitwie w Ichidag w Hammerfell, by w drodze na jego sąd lud porwał go z jego powozu więziennego i zaciągnął by spalić żywcem. Po jego śmierci cesarzem zostaje jego wuj Cephorus, a Morrowind widząc zmianę kierunku potoczenia się sytuacji prędko zadeklarowało swą podległość Cephorusowi, za co uzyskało jeszcze większe przywileje autonomiczne. Złożenie tego hołdu razem z innymi królestwami zakończyło WojnęWilcza Królowa, księga VIII – Waughin Jarth. Spokojne lata i Cesarskie Symulakrum Przez następne wieki poza paroma problemami, Morrowind trwało we względnym spokoju, pomijając oblężenie Abernanit z 3E 150, gdzie mroczny czarnoksiężnik stylizujący się imieniem Dagoth Thrasa i przeprowadzający swe bezecne praktyki, został zabity przez straż świątynną. Choć przebudzeni śniący członkowie Szóstego Rodu to nic nowego, wydarzenie jego ujawnienia zbyto jako ekstrawagancję szalonego magaŚmiertelny cios Abernanit – pieśń tradycyjna z objaśnieniami mędrca Geocratesa Varnusa. Mniej więcej na początku drugiej połowy czwartego wieku Trzeciej Ery na dworze Twierdzy Smutku pojawił się tajemniczy bard pozujący pod imieniem Słowik, swymi tradycyjnymi balladami i dźwięcznym głosem zwiódł on królową Barenziah, manipulując nią by zaprowadziła go do ukrytego w katakumbach twierdzy Różdżki Chaosu. Po kradzieży przedmiotu prędko zbiegł z miejscaPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius Mero. Choć z początku cesarz Uriel VII niepochlebnie wyrażał się na wieść o kradzieży fragmentu, nakazał jedynie współpracować i dołożyć wszelkich środków by naprawić ten błąd, relacjonując się przez swego nowego nadwornego maga, Jagara Tharna. Po roku 3E 389 nagle stosunki z cesarzem zagadkowo się pogorszyły, zaczął wymagać więcej od prowincji Morrowind, co było uznane za wstrzymywaną reprymendę za utracenie fragmentu Różdżki, jednak nieprzychylna cesarskim rządom ludność straszyła powstaniem, a Symmachus wysłał Barenziah z dziećmi do cesarza, by apelowała w sprawie ich ojczyzny. Na miejscu, gdy po uciążliwych domaganiach udało jej się przebyć przez zawiłość cesarskiej biurokracji i doprowadzić do audiencji u cesarza, przejrzała ona iluzoryczną postać i fortelem upewniła się, że stoi przed nią nie cesarz, a Słowik, czy też Jagar Tharn. W roku 3E 391 jednak wybuchła rebelia w Twierdzy Smutku, a Symmachus zmarł pozostawiony przez swoich strażników, którzy zdezerterowali do tłumu powstańców. Barenziah miała uciec, lecz król Wayrest, Eadwyr zatrzymał ją i odrzekł, że Jagar Tharn sekretnie się w niej podkochuje, oddalając nawet małżonkę cesarza. Przekonało ją to, by zwiodła ona Tharna i stała się szpiegiem dla małego ruchu oporu, przez lata wyciągając z niego wszystkie informacje ukrycia Różdżki. Po uzyskaniu wszystkiego czego potrzebowała, udała się razem z Eadwyrem do Wayrest, gdzie trwała na emigracji jako jego królowaPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część V – Plitinius Mero. W roku 3E 396, w wyniku czegoś, co by mogło się wydawać niewinną rebelią argoniańskich niewolników rodu Dres, wybuchła krwawa Wojna Arnezyjska , powodem k wojnie były tortury i zamęczenie do śmierci dunmera o imieniu Roris, którego niezłomna postawa wobec argoniańskich oprawców, sprawiła, że pośmiertnie otrzymał on w Świątyni Trójcy tytuł świętegoŻywoty świętych – Świątynia Trójcy. W tym czasie królem Morrowind zostaje wuj Barenziah, Athyn Llethan , i choć w 3E 399, z użyciem uzyskanych przez nią informacji, Jagar Tharn został zabity, kończąc Cesarskie Symulakrum, a Uriel VII przywrócony z wygnania w Otchłani, Barenziah trwała w Wayrest, zmuszona pozostawić Morrowind pod panowaniem swego wuja . Szósty Ród budzi się W międzyczasie w 3E 400 ród Dagoth po raz pierwszy przekroczył Barierę, odzyskując jedną ze swych dawnych siedzib, Kogorouhn, zajęte przez Dagoth Uthola. Nasilają się również burze niosące zarazę, a mieszkańcy terenów przyległych do Bariery zaczynają chorować na boską chorobę. Krew rodu Dagoth jest przyzywana ponownie z głębokiego snu, Pieśń Trucizny rodu dźwięczy w uszach spadkobierców jego krwi, rozsianych we wszystkich rodach, tak że w 3E 410 organizują się oni w bazy, takie jak w okolicach Gnaar Mok i uboższych dzielnicach Vivek. Niezwiązani krwią są przekupywani przez obudzonych członków rodu, tak że w 3E 415 już w każdym zakątku Morrowind można napotkać obudzonych dziedziców rodu Dagoth, wciąż w ukryciu szykując się do swej zemstyPlany Dagoth Ura – Świątynia Trójcy. Od około 3E 411 wśród kapłanów-Odszczepieńców rozchodzi się pogłoska, że Świątynia Trójcy ma ich zacząć ścigać listami gończymi za sianie fermentu swoimi nerevaryjskimi herezjami w tych trudnych dla Morrowind czasachKorespondencja Charwich-Koniinge, część II – Koniinge. Mimo wzrastającego zagrożenia w 3E 414 król Llethan udostępnia Vvardenfell, dotychczasowy rezerwat Świątyni, gdzie nikt nie mógł się osiedlać ponad wyznaczone pradawnymi siedzibami miasta. Otworzyło to pole dla cesarskich inwestycji, ściągając cesarskich przybyszów, oraz pozwalając Hlaalu na rozbudowywanie na cesarską modłę swych siedlisk koło Balmory i na Wyspach Askadyjskich, zakładając zupełnie nowe miasta takie jak Caldera, czy Pelagiad. Podobną ekspansją wyprowadził ród Telvanni, który formalnie potępia te areligijne działania jako akty "samowolnych" osadników, jednak korzysta z faktu, że formalności wymagają jedynie stanowienia słownego i tajemnicą poliszynela jest że stoją oni bezpośrednio za owymi osadnikami. Jedynie ród Redoran i tereny pod bezpośrednim patronatem Świątyni są nietykane, chronione przez obie siły uznające akt otwarcia Vvardenfell na obce wpływy jako heretyckiKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte. Mniej więcej w 3E 426 następuje bunt w Balmorze, za sprawą wzrastających cesarskich podatków, który zostaje uciszony siłąCzerwona księga z 3E 426 – Członkowie Rady Rodu Redoran, Region Vvardenfell, Rok 426 Ery CesarskiejŻółta księga z 3E 426 – Członkowie Rady Rodu Hlaalu, Region Vvardenfell, Rok 426 Ery Cesarskiej, o ile radni Redoran odnotowują liczne straty w mieszkańcach miasta Hlaalu, sam ród Hlaalu w swym rejestrze odnotowuje, iż na ich terenie bunt został zdławiony bez utraty czyjegoś życia. W 3E 417 w desperackiej próbie odzyskania swej mocy, Trójca udaje się na Czerwoną Górę, lecz Alamalexia i Sotha Sil tracą dwa z trzech narzędzi Kagrenaka, napadnięci przez Dagoth Odrosa i Vemynala. Vivek ratuje obu przed zgubą, lecz nie udaje się mu odzyskać narzędzi, jedynie podołając się wycofać. Uciekając z Czerwonej Góry uświadamiają swymi czynami swą świtę i najwyższych kapłanów świątyni o swej porażce, lecz bogowie kontynuują swoje zwyczajowe funkcje, choć tracą siły próbując utrzymać Barierę, więc nikt oprócz nich nie docenia skali porażki. Żywi bogowie przestają się ukazywać publicznie, a między 3E 426, a 427 dochodzi do fali zabójstw Szóstego Rodu na przedstawicielach Cesarstwa i wysoko postawionych członkach rodu Hlaalu. Wraz z liczbą zabitych w zastraszającym tempie zaczynają rosnąć zachorowania na zarazę duszyPlany Dagoth Ura – Świątynia Trójcy. Zakon Odszczepieńców zostaje zdelegalizowany gdzieś koło tego czasu, budząc zainteresowania cesarskiego wywiadu dotyczące kultu Nerevaryjczyka. Drastyczny powrót dynastii Przed początkiem roku 3E 427, na dwór Twierdzy Smutku po śmierci Eadwyra wraca Hlaalu Barenziah i jej syn książę Hlaalu Helseth, młodzieniec wstępuje do rady swego prawuja, który wkrótce umieraGra przy kolacji – Anonimowy szpieg, a zaraz po nim jego wyznaczony następca Talen VandasDialog z Plitiniusem Mero z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca . Na następnego króla zostaje obrany Helseth, na którego padają podejrzenia zarówno ze strony rodu Hlaalu, jak i Świątyni, którzy uznają iż bretońską modłą, w której był wychowywany, otruł on swego wujaTajemnice Zachodu, ''Wspólna Mowa'', 3E 427Odręczny list – Bedal Alen i rywala do tronuDialog z Fedrisem Hlerem z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Pogłoski te były wspierane przez królową wdowę po Athynie, Ravani LlethanDialog z Ravani Llethan z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Lecz nie są wspierane przez dowody i badania zwłok króla. Fałszywy Nerevaryjczyk W roku 3E 427 celem przebadania trzymanej w tajemnicy sprawy kultów Szóstego Rodu i Nerevaryjczyka, cesarz Uriel Septim VII posyła na przeszpiegi do kraju dunmerów postronnego więźnia o nieznanych rodzicach, który lądując w Seyda Neen jest automatycznie włączony do Ostrzy i ma się udać do Balmory, gdzie przeznaczony mu dowodzący siatki szpiegowskiej Caius Cosades nakazuje wtopić się w dunmerskie społeczeństwo i potajemnie wybadać kultyZadanie „Zgłosić się do Caiusa Cosadesa” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Agent uzyskuje informacje od siatki informatorów, że Nerevaryjczyk jest heretycką mesjanistyczną postacią, która ma zjednoczyć Morrowind i zaprowadzić dawny porządekZadanie „Informator Antabolis” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Informator Gra-Muzgob” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, pozbywając się w swej zemście żywych bogówZadanie „Informatorzy z Vivek” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Informator Zainsubani” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Kult ten jest skutecznie wypleniany przez świątynię Trójcy przykładowo delegalizując Zakon Odszczepieńców i tylko nomadyczni popielni uciekli przed jego inkwizycją, o ile Nerevar jest traktowany jako święty, Świątynia uznaje to za obrzydliwe, że święty miałby się odrodzić jako zombie czy ghulNotatki o kulcie nerevaryjskim – Sharn gra-Muzgob. Po uzyskaniu informacji o kulcie okazuje się że cesarz planował umieścić więźnia jako centrum kultuZadanie „Spotkaj się z Sul-Matuulem” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, przez wzgląd na jego postać pasującą do Nerevaryjczyka, kształtując go jako swojego fałszywego NerevaryjczykaRozszyfrowana wiadomość – Uriel Septim VII. W tym celu agent przybył do obozu Urshilaku, próbując oszukać Popielną mądrą kobietę, Maesę, że jest przepowiedzianym mesjaszem, o ile nie udało mu się jej zwieść, kobieta zastanawiała się czy nie jest on w stanie wypełnić przepowiedni, tym samym będąc prawdziwym odrodzonym Nerevarem. Po powrocie z tymi wieściami agent Ostrzy otrzymał od Cosadesa rozkaz rozprawienia się z bazą Szóstego Rodu w Gnaar Mok, gdzie Dagoth Gares zwrócił się do agenta jakby był Nerevarem i zaraził go boską chorobą, Spaczeniem, niszczącą ciało i umysł, ale dającą nieśmiertelność i odporność na inne chorobyZadanie „Baza Szóstego Rodu” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W poszukiwaniu lekarstwa agent Ostrzy udał się do starożytnego maga Divaytha Fyra, prowadzącego badania nad Spaczeniem i opiekując się jego ofiarami, który w zamian za pomoc użył na nim eksperymentalnego leku, który wyzbył z agenta tylko części choroby, usuwając negatywne jej skutki i pozostawiając pozytywne. Jak się potem okazało lek zadziałał tylko raz i dalsze eksperymenty nie pozwoliły na odtworzenie efektuZadanie „Lek na śmiertelne spaczenie” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W następstwie doniesień o nowym możliwym Nerevaryjczyku, niektórzy potencjalni informatorzy byli wtrącani do więzienia przez świątynię, nadto z Vvardenfell uciekł Caius Cosades mianując agenta nowym szefem wywiadu na wyspieZadanie „Mehra Milo i zaginione przepowiednie” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Zemsta Azury Nowominowany szef wywiadu udał się ponownie do Urshilaku, gdzie dowiedział się o dalszej części przepowiedni i idąc za jej wskazówkami odnalazł ukrytą Groty Wcielonych, gdzie, po rozmowie z Azurą i z duchami poległych nieudanych wcieleń Nerevara, otrzymał od daedrotha pierścień Księżyc-i-Gwiazda, który miał zabić każdego kto nie byłby NerevaremZadanie „Ścieżka Wcielonego” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Nieznanym jest czy fakt iż owa postać była Nerevaryjczykiem, czy fakt że z powodu Spaczenia była nieśmiertelna, przyczynił się do tego, że przeżyła jego założenie, jednak fakt ten świadczył to w oczach wiernych przepowiedni. Agent przekonał zarówno cztery plemiona popielnych do bycia NerevaryjczykiemZadanie „Nerevaryjczyk Urshilaku” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Nerevaryjczyk Ahemmusa” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Nerevaryjczyk Zainab” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Nerevaryjczyk Erabenimsun” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, oraz trzy Wielkie Rody na Vvardenfell do bycia ich HortatoremZadanie „Hortator Hlaalu” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Hortator Redoran” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindZadanie „Hortator Telvanni” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, czym zasłużył sobie po byciu ściganym przez Świątynię na audiencję z żywym bogiem Vivekiem. Nieznanym jest tu co zaszło, czy mesjasz rozmówił się z bogiem i otrzymał od niego, ostałe poza rękoma rodu Dagoth, narzędzie Kagrenaka, Upiorną OpokęZadanie „Hortator i Nerevaryjczyk” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, czy może zabił boga i zabrał z jego ciała przeklęte przez niego narzędzie, które zostało przez Nerevaryjczyka z trudem przywrócone do stanu używalnościZadanie „Yagrum Bagarn i Upiorna Opoka” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Nieważne jak potoczyła się ta historia, faktem jest że nikt już więcej poza samym bohaterem nie widział boga . Mesjasz dunmerów udał się więc ostatecznie pod Czerwoną Górę, gdzie odzyskał pozostałe dwa narzędzia, Brzytwę i Czerpak, z rąk braci Dagoth-Ura i po rozmowie z nim jak ze swym dawnym przyjacielem, pokonał go poprzez zdematerializowanie Serca Lorkhana, efektywnie zabijając Ura, jak i niszcząc jego, podobny Numidium, niedokończony konstrukt, Akula-chana, który siłą miał przywrócić dawny porządek chimerów w myśli snu rodu Dagoth. Po samym fakcie objawiła się bohaterowi Azura, ogłaszając go po raz pierwszy w pełnej pewności NerevaryjczykiemZadanie „Cytadele Szóstego Rodu” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Śmierć ostatniego Trybuna W międzyczasie w Twierdzy Smutku panował konflikt o władzę między boginią Almalexią i królem HelsethemZadanie „Polowanie na Mroczne Bractwo” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, który dowiadując się o istnieniu Nerevaryjczyka na Vvardenfell nasłał na niego Mroczne BractwoZadanie „Polowanie na Mroczne Bractwo” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, czym ściągnął bohatera do stolicyZadanie „Mroczne Bractwo atakuje” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Po wykonaniu krótkich misji od kapłanów świątyni, Nerevaryjczyk zostaje przedstawiony bogini, która natychmiastowo rozpoznała w nim odrodzonego zabitego przez siebie męża nie bojąc się do tego mu przyznaćZadanie „Pierścień Wędrówki Barilzara” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Nerevar został bezpośrednim świadkiem konfliktu między nią, a królem, stając się pionkiem w ich grze. Almalexia, w strachu przed utratą swej mocy i nieśmiertelności razem z sercem Lorkhana, podobnie jak inni z Trójcy, zaczęła bardziej polegać na mocy wiary swych wyznawców, jednak uznała, że dzielenie się nią z pozostałymi Trybunami jest zbyt ryzykowne dla jej własnego przetrwania, dlatego też zabiła Sotha Sila, który od dawna był niewidywany przez nikogo, zaszywając się w swym Mechanicznym MieścieZadanie „Szalony Bóg” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Wysłała w kulminacyjnym momencie jego pół-zwierzęce automatony poprzez podziemne krasnoludzkie miasto Bamz-AmschendZadanie „Atak na Twierdzę Smutku” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, posyłając Nerevara, by udał się weń i używając znajdującej się w mieście maszyny kontrolującej pogodę, wywołał niespotykaną tak daleko od Czerwonej Góry burzę popielną, dając mieszkańcom Twierdzy Smutku sztuczny znak mocy Almalexii, zasilając jej boską moc i zapewniając przetrwanieZadanie „Demonstracja potęgi” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Następnie Almalexia nakazała Nerevaryjczykowi by pokazał wszystkim, że rzeczywiście jest jej odrodzonym mężem, poprzez odbudowanie Płomienia Prawdy, podarowanego im przez krasnoludy bliźniaczego ostrza jej Oginia NadzieiZadanie „Ostrze Nerevara” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, którym to potajemnie zabiła Sotha Sila. Po wykonaniu tego zadania posłała Nerevara do Mechanicznego Miasta, by rozprawił się z najwyraźniej wrogim jej Trybunem. Nerevar znajdując ciało Sila, został zaskoczony przez boginię, która okazało się ukartowała wszystko, by sprawić, że wszyscy pomyślą, iż to Nerevaryjczyk zabił boga, a on sam miał zginąć w wydawało się niemożliwym do przeżycia labiryncie miasta, stając się jej męczennikiem. Oddając zarówno serce i myśli dunmerów ku niej, przywracając swą boską moc i gwarantując dominację nad Helsethem, czyniąc ją jedyną władczynią Morrowind. Nieważne jak sprytny i poukładany był jej plan, Nerevar w walce zabija swą żonę, po czym ostatecznie wypełnił przepowiednię Azury i swą zemstę. Morrowind dopiero pod dłuższym czasie uświadomiło sobie, że bogowie są przeszłością i nie było już nikogo, kto by bronił ich, jak i ich styl życia , jako że nawet nieśmiertelny Nerevaryjczyk opuścił swą ojczyznę, udając się na wschód do AkaviruDialog generowany z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Bezbożny kraj Dunmerowie nie zauważyli od razu że bogowie przestali ich chronić, ani nie zawierzali pogłoskom o zamordowaniu Trójcy przez odrodzonego Nerevara. Jedyną większą zmianą było wyjście króla Helsetha jako okolicznościowego zwycięzcę w sporze z Almalexią, pozwalając mu na wprowadzanie swych reform. Choć od początku przez wzgląd na podejrzenia o trucicielstwie był uważany za postać szarą moralnie, to podług jednego norskiego dyplomaty jego manipulacje, bezwzględność i wyrachowanie było tym co Morrowind właśnie od zawsze potrzebowało . Jego działania były enigmatyczne dla każdego, jako że jednym z pierwszych jego edyktów był absolutny zakaz praktykowania niewolnictwa zgodnie z cesarskim prawem, który niejako uderzał w tradycjonalną strukturę władzy dunmerów. Reakcja była krwawa , lecz zadziwiająco opierający swoją potęgę na niewolnictwie ród Dres był pierwszy do wkroczenia w układy z Helsethem uwalniając swych niewolnikówDialog generowany z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W świetle tego aktu Helseth był podobnie jak jego ojciec uznawany jako pacynka Cesarstwa, jednak po wprowadzeniu tych reform, wprowadził on kolejne, które uniezależniały Morrowind od cesarskich wpływów, z najznaczniejszym aktem przywrócenia Wielkiej Rady złożonej z głów każdego Wielkiego Rodu, która od czasu Traktatu Pokojowego została zniesiona na rzecz cesarskich doradców. Kolaborujący Hlaalu i Dres doświadczali rozkwitu swej władzy, podczas kiedy tacy oporni zmianom Redoran i Indoril zdawali się niknąć w swym zaparciu przed rokiem 3E 432 , a już w 3E 433 po Cesarstwie krążyły pogłoski że Indoril chyli się ku upadkowi, podczas gdy podobnie niefortunny i osłabiony Redoran zmaga się z najazdem nordów od zachoduDialog generowany z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W tym to roku rozpoczął się Kryzys Otchłani i fala armi daedr Mehrunesa Dagona zalała TamrielThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, niejako spełniając przepowiednie samobójczego kultu z Twierdzy Smutku, lecz mimo jego utwierdzenia że Nirn przepadnieDialog z Meralyn Othan z gry The Elder Scrolls III: TrójcaDialog z Eno Romari z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, został on uratowany przez poświęcenie cesarza Martina Septima, kończące Erę TrzeciąThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Morrowind ledwo co przetrwało przez zabiegi Cesarstwa, które w czasie Kryzysu Otchłani usunęło stacjonujące w prowincji legiony, by wspomóc Cyrodiil, pozostawiając dunmerów bezbronnych. Tylko dzięki szybkiej mobilizacji rodu Redoran cudem przetrwali oni inwazjęDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Wiele z miast Morrowind zostało zniszczonych, a najpoważniej i najniesławniej zniszczone zostało redorańskie Ald'ruhn, ludność rodów przemieszczała się w inne siedziby, by na czas odbudowy, umieścić gdzieś teraz bezdomny lud. Przewodząca w Ald'ruhn rodowi Redoran Brana Morvayn, zaproponowała Kompanii Wschodniocesarskiej umowę, powierzenia rodowi Kruczej Skały na Solstheim. Choć było to na rękę Kompanii, z racji tego że wyspa nie była pod wpływem daedrycznej inwazji, więc wszyscy jej cesarscy i norscy mieszkańcy ruszyli na kontynent, próbując wspomóc ziomków w walce, to i tak firma wyciągnęła od rodu sporą ilość pieniędzy, wciąż ciągnąc zyski z wykopywanej teraz przez dunmerów rudy ebonuHistoria Kruczej Skały tom I – Lyrina Telleno. Odraczany kataklizm Wraz ze śmiercią bogów moc która utrzymywała dunmerów w bezpieczeństwie przeciwko jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem znikła, a jej pozostałości nikły z dnia na dzień s. 164. Szczególnym zagrożeniem było Baar Dau i zbudowane na nim Ministerstwo Prawdy, meteor który został zatrzymany onegdaj przez Viveka nim ten nie uderzył w jego miasto, zamiast usunąć go z nieba jako zagrożenie, utrzymał go na niebie by szantażować swoich poddanych żeby nigdy nie przestali go kochać inaczej księżyc uderzy ze swym pierwotnym pędem36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 33 – Vivek. Zaklęcie zatrzymujące pęd zaczęło słabnąć po odejściu Viveka, a mieszkańcy Vivek stanęli pod groźbą zagrożenia całkowitej anihilacji swojej, swojego dobytku i wielu mniejszych miejscowości dookoła miasta. Zamiast uciec z zagrożonej strefy póki jeszcze był czas, miejscowi inżynierowie o imionach Vuhon s. 165 i Ezhmaar Sul s. 214 wybudowali maszynę o nazwie Ingenium, która emulowała boskie moce spalając w swym silniku dusze zmarłych s. 166, poprzez uzyskany przez silnik kontakt z Otchłanią utrzymując kamień w statycznym stanie. Początkowo spalano dusze niewolników i więźniów zabijając ich na miejscu, lecz później Vuhon w wyniku układu z Clavicusem Złośliwym wykorzystywał energię dusz dwunastu żywych mieszkańców miasta, nie zabijając ich ani nie niszcząc ich duchowego jestestwa, jedynie wysyłając ich pośmiertnie do krainy daedrycznego księcia. Mieszkańcy przyjęli tę opcję, oddając energię swych dusz w paszczę maszyny, co trwało do 3 Pełni SłońcaList do Seliny IV – Maximian Axius 4E 5Historia Kruczej Skały tom I – Lyrina Telleno, kiedy miała zostać poświęcona dusza Ilzheven, ukochanej Sula, jednego z twórców maszynerii, który, nie chcąc jej stracić na zawsze, zniszczył Ingenium, doprowadzając do jej wybuchu, po którym Baar Dau uderzyło w miasto z pierwotną siłą, zabijając wszystkich mieszkańców i wzbudzając uśpiony od mileniów wulkan Vvardenfell. Kilka minut po upadku Baar Dau rozpoczął się kataklizm zwany Czerwonym Rokiem, kiedy całą wyspę Vvardenfell pokryła płynna lawa, zginęła większa część mieszkańcówCzerwony Rok tom I – Melis Ravel, oraz wymarło wiele rdzennych gatunkówDialog z Revusem Sarvanim z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Mała grupka najbardziej wiernych Azurze została przedwcześnie poinformowana o katakliźmie umykając tym samym śmierci, lecz Azura zdecydowała poinformować o tym tylko kilku nielicznych, którzy nie przestrzegli nikogo ze swych ziomkówDialog z Araneą Ienith z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Fala płynnego ognia przelała się po każdym zakątku wyspy, pękały ziemie, zapadały się polany, miliony zmarło strawionych płomieniami i popiołem, który przyćmił słońce, a tam gdzie nie dotarł ogień nastąpiły różne zniszczenia spowodowane trzęsieniami ziemi i powodziami. Choć szkód doznało też kontynentalne Morrowind, sama stolica w Twierdzy Smutku stała nietknięta, posądzana o bycie chronioną przez szczątkową moc Almalexii. Mieszkańcy Stolicy byli jednymi z pierwszych, którzy ruszyli na pomoc swym ziomkom z Vvardenfell, zorganizowani przez miejscowego rajcę rodu Redoran, miasta na zniszczonym lądzie zostały odbudowane oraz rozpoczęto rewitalizację całego terenu wyspy by ponownie stała się zdatna do życiaCzerwony Rok tom II – Melis Ravel. Wyjątkiem było samo miasto Vivek, gdyż meteor uderzył w podziemną żyłę magmy, sprawiając że okoliczne wody przemieniły się na stałe w wypełniający krater akwen wiecznego wrzątku zwany Jadowitą Zatoką s. 198–200. Sam popiół zanieczyścił również powietrze, że stało się jeszcze mniej zdatne do oddychania w nimDialog z Ambarysem Rendarem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, oraz wody Morza Wewnętrznego i Morza Upiorów, zmniejszając znacznie miejscowe połowyDialog z Milore Ienth z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Barbarzyński gwałt Jakiś czas temu w wyniku wewnętrznej agresji argonian, Czarne Mokradła odłączyły się od Cesarstwa pod wodzą nacjonalistycznego ugrupowania zwanego An-Xilel s. 15, a w następstwie Czerwonego RokuHistoria Kruczej Skały tom I – Lyrina Telleno, argonianie najechali na niedobitków katastrofy, efektywnie podbijając południowe ziemie Królestwa Morrowind i wybijając ich mieszkańcówDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, posuwając się daleko w głąb na północ, zabijając dalszych niedobitków wulkanu, wymordowując niemal całą ostałą populację MorrowindDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn TelvanniDialog z Dreylą Alor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Do tego ataku ponoć podburzyli ich altmerowie z Aldmerskiego Dominium, lecz wraz z tym aktem stracili u nich wszelkie swe wpływyNarastające zagrożenie, tom IV – Lathenil ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Cesarz Titus Mede odwołał wówczas prawa obywatelskie dunmerów, odcinając całą prowincje ze swych terenów, nie musząc pomagać ofiarom wulkanu i argonian, nie tracąc przy tym żadnych środków na obronę nie przynoszącego zysków luduDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn s. 82. Ostatecznie argonianie zostali odparci przez Ród RedoranDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, jednak utrzymali zdobyczne południe. Fakt ten niejako ocalił dunmerów przed byciem wchłoniętym przez drugie Ingenium, znajdujące się na latającej wyspie Umbriel przyzwanej przez An-Xilel s. 29 w 4E 53 s. 165, tak że nawet jak przelatywało nad Vvardenfell, jedynymi duszami jakie zostały wchłonięte były te argonian. An-Xilel jednak wciąż atakowało, próbujące stanąć na nogi, MorrowindDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, sięgając nawet w 4E 150 do oddanego im przez nordów, SolstheimHistoria Kruczej Skały tom III – Lyrin Telleno, jednak ci żądni krwi barbarzyńcy zawsze byli odpychani przez przygotowany na nich Ród RedoranDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Odbudowa i wojny religijne Do 4E 53 argonianie trzymali większość Morrowind pod swym panowaniem, przeprowadzając dziwne rytuały w miejscach, w których zginęło najwięcej mrocznych elfów, szczególnie w miejscu dawnego Vivek s. 198–200, i choć do 4E 201 wycofali się zarówno z Vvardenfell, jak i z większości kontynentalnej części ojczyzny dunmerówOd Nilary do Milore – Nilara, wciąż okupują południowe części regionu, wliczając je jako terytoria pierwszopowstałego Królestwa ArgoniiDialog między Veklem Człowieczym, a Delvinem Mallorym z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Obecnie jednym z najbardziej wysuniętym na południe skrawkiem państwa dunmerów jest obszar wokół Twierdzy Smutku, dziś już odbudowanego po dokonanych przez argonian zniszczeniach miasta. Po wydarzeniach Czerwonego Roku jak i napaści argonian, wiara w Trójcę znacznie podupadła i w końcu ludność zauważyła ich potencjalny brak. Wcześniej wygnani kapłani odszczepieńcy wykorzystali wewnętrzną skrywaną schizmę świątyni, bogowie ostatecznie zostali uznani za zmarłych. Choć nieznane są szczegółowe procesy jakie zachodziły w tej przemianie religijnej, dysydenci w końcu przejęli władzę nad świątynią, przeprowadzając inkwizycję wiernych starej Trójcy, mordując lub w najlepszym wypadku wygnajając każdego kto obstawał przy swej wierze. Przetrwali zgodni z nową doktryną wierzyli podług nauk Nowej Świątyni, iż kult Trybunów był skutkiem błędnych nauk, a sama Trójca była odpowiedzialna za te herezje, a daedry czczone od czasów niepamiętnych przez popielnych: Azura, Mefala i Boethiah; to prawdziwe bóstwa i że każdy ma oddawać im cześć. Były one „Nieskalanymi” przez zakłamanie TrójcyNieskalane – Thara z Rihadu. Wkrótce jednak do władzy doszli mniej fanatyczni kapłani, którzy ustalili kompromisowe rozwiązanie, utrzymując ciągłość Nowej Świątyni i przywracając wiarę w Trójcę, czyniąc ich świętymi Nowej Świątyni, przez co ich kult mógł się utrzymać wśród społeczeństwa, które nie tak dawno wymordowało większość tych którzy śmieli otwarcie w nich wierzyć. Na bazie nauk Nowej Świątyni nastąpił jeden pozytyw, mianowicie Popielni przestali być wyrzutkami dunmerskiego społeczeństwa, zrehabilitowani zostali ogłoszeni strażnikami dawnych zwyczajów i powszechnym stały się wśród elfów pielgrzymki do jurt Popielnych, poszukując wiedzy mądrych kobiet tych plemion, szukając leku na bycie „zaślepionym przez Trójcę” i upewnienia się w przekonaniu, że to gniew trzech dobrych daedrycznych książąt wywołał zarówno wybuch Vvardenfell jak i napaść Argonian. Najbardziej na przemianie ucierpiał ród Indoril, który obecnie nie posiada większości ze swych dawnych terytoriów, jak i dawnej władzy wynikającej z religijnego fanatyzmu. Choć ród istnieje, obecnie jedynie ogranicza się do kapłanów, a ich siła polityczna przeszła w ręce świątyni. Diaspory w Skyrim Wkrótce po wydarzeniach Czerwonego Roku, przed 4E 16 Skyrim zrzekło się swych praw do Solstheim na rzecz Morrowind, które od początku pisanej historii rościło sobie prawo do tej wyspy s. 62. Podług słów traktatu: „Niepodlegle żadnemu tanowi czy włości, samorządne, z wolnością wyznania, bez żadnej kompensaty dla Skyrim czy Cesarstwa, poza nakazem w traktacie z lat minionych jeśli gdziekolwiek ten wciąż jest stosunkowany, i niechaj żaden człowiek ni mer nie powie, że Synowie i Córki Kyne są bez listości czy honoru.Oryginał: „Untithed to any thane or hold, and self-governed, with free worship, with no compensation to Skyrim or the Empire except as writ in the armistice of old wheresoever those might still apply, and henceforth let no man or mer say that the Sons and Daughters of Kyne are without mercy or honor.””. W 4E 16, by nie narażać się Skyrim, Cesarstwo oficjalnie zrzekło się praw do Solstheim, oddając je Królestwu Morrowind. Brara Morvayn, która dawniej wykupiła od Kompani Wschodniocesarskiej Kruczą Skałę, została oficjalnie ogłoszona przez Wielką Radę radną tego miasta. Dunmerowie kontynuowali swą migrację na wyspę i byli gorąco witani przez zarówno dunmerów jak i norską populacjęHistoria Kruczej Skały tom II – Lyrina Telleno. Jeden z członków rodu Indoril, Hleryn Sathil zbudował na wyspie swój zamek, wokół którego prędko powstała mała miejscowość złożona z współpracującej mieszanej populacji dunmerskiej i norskiej, nie nazywana inaczej niż Sathil od pana zamku s. 69. Do Skyrim pierwsza fala migracji udała się już przed Czerwonym Rokiem, złożona z najwierniejszych kultystów Azury, przestrzeżeni przed kataklizmem zawczasu. Zbudowali oni w podzięce gigantyczną statuę AzuryDialog z Araneą Ienith z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, stojącą w górach między Zimową Twierdzą, a Wichrowym TronemThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Mimo tych imigrantówDialog z Araneą Ienith z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim dunmerowie po wybuchu Czerwonej Góry odrzuceni przez Trzecie CesarstwoDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn s. 82 nie mieli pozwolenia na migrację na, należący do Cesarstwa, teren SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, jako że nie byli już obywatelami Cesarstwa s. 82. Wschodnia Marchia i jej stolica Wichrowy Tron są jedynymi miejscami, które przyjęły dunmerskich imigrantów z Morrowind, a nawet otrzymali bezpłatnie mieszkania w jednej dzielnic miasta, Śnieżnej Dzielnicy, od tego czasu zwaną Szarą DzielnicąThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDunmerowie ze Skyrim – Athal Sarys. Inaczej niż na Solstheim norscy mieszkańcy miasta nie są całkowicie zadowoleni z tej decyzji, otwarcie krytykując pobłażliwość swoich jarlów, uznając, że dunmerowie są znacznie gorsi od innych imigrantów, takich jak argonianie, którzy choć próbują się aklimatyzować i podjąć jakąkolwiek pracęPlaga Szarej Dzielnicy – Frilgeth Ujeżdżacz-Koni. Przed 4E 201, obecny jarl Wichrowego TronuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Ulfrik Gromowładny, był uznawany za tego, który rozwiąże sprawę niechcących pracować dunmerów, którzy sprowadzili Szarą Dzielnicę do obskurnego stanu i sprawili że jest najniebezpieczniejszą dzielnicą miastaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, nic takiego jak dotąd nie wypłynęło od jarla i los dunmerskich bumelantów pozostaje bez zmianThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Sami imigranci również żądają więcej niż pozwolenie na zamieszkanie i pracę, uskarżając się na rasizm, lecz podług innych elfów dunmerowie unoszą się dumą i nordowie szybko by ich zaakceptowali, gdyby nie ich odstręczające naiwne nastawienie niechęci do przystosowania do nowego środowiskaDialog z Niranye z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, które dochodzi aż do ruchu chęci wyrzucenia nordów ze Skyrim i zajęcia prowincji tylko dla dunmerów. Choć przynajmniej część podjęła się asymilacji i twierdzi, że większość imigrantów lepiej przestałaby narzekać i wzięła się do robotyDialog z Belynem Hlaalu z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Relacje z innymi rasami Nordowie Zarówno nordowie jak i dunmerowie od samego początku nie mieli powodów do ukazywania sympatii którejkolwiek ze stron, wszyscy ludzie dzielą pewną niechęć do elfickich rasMonomit, najbardziej uwidocznioną u nordów, w których tradycji utrzymuje się szczególnie długo pamięć o wojnie elfów i ludzi u zaraniaRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Nawet jeśli oryginalnie przybyli na kontynent koegzystując z falmerami, wkrótce atmorańscy koloniści w skyrim, zostali niespodziewanie wybici przez elfy, budząc dawną nienawiść do rodzaju elfiego , wliczając również elfy od wschodu, nawet gdy byli jeszcze chimerami, nazywając ich diabłamiPięć pieśni Króla Wulfhartha – Język Shora. Ponownie dunmerowie inicjalnie jako jeszcze chimerowie nie mając nic przeciwko nordom, zostali wkrótce przez nich najechani, a terytorium Królestwa Morrrowind zostało wcielone do norskiego Pierwszego Cesarstwa. Mimo tych początków i odwetu na nordach od strony chimerów, dunmerowie wciąż pamiętali o podległości względem nordów lata po transformacji z chimerów. Choć nie utrudniło to budowaniu pozytywnych relacji w latach następnych, szczególnie uwidocznionej w postaci księcia Ebonheart, młodego Moraelyna, który stał się wkrótce popularnym wśród norskich tłumów zawodnikiem walk na arenach SkyrimKing Edward, Part VII. Przyjaźnił się również z członkami wielu ras, wliczając jednego nordaKing Edward, Part III. Sami nordowie powiązali czasy Cesarstwa, z dobrobytem niesprawiedliwie im przyznanym przez Saia, boga szczęścia, w ich micie skazanym na przywrócenie harmonii na świecie. Ironicznie reszta cywilizowanego świata ludzi, przypisywała terytoria Morrowind, jako należne SkyrimKing Edward, Part X. Mimo długich lat rywalizacji nordowie jedynymi, którzy wykazali jakiekolwiek pozytywne relacje dyplomatyczne z Morrowind, jedyni wykazując zadowolenie po okresie stagnacji spowodowanej boską ochroną Trójcy, wskazując na powolną restaurację siły politycznej królestwa dunmerów wraz z rządami króla Hlaalu Helsetha . Po wypowiedzeniu praw prowincjonalnych Morrowind, i obywatelskich dunmerów, przez Cesarstwo w odpowiedzi na niechęć zajmowania się problematyczną dla cesarskiej polityki sprawą katastrofy Czerwonego Roku i najazdu argonianDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn s. 82, Skyrim było jedyną siłą polityczną, która wbrew woli cesarza udzieliła pomocy dunmerom, ofiarowując im nawet sporne terytorium Solstheim s. 62, gdzie w dniu dzisiejszym koegzystują z norską populacją s. 69. Na kontynentalnym Skyrim, jedyną ostoją dla uchodźców z Morrowind znajduje się w Wichrowym Tronie, gdzie niestety uchodźcy odmawiają współpracy z nordami, oskarżając ich o rasistowskie postępowanie, mimo wykazania przez inne elfy łatwości przełamania tej relacji, której problemem jest zwykły brak chęci do pracy na rzecz wspólnotyDialog z Niranye z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimDialog z Belynem Hlaalu z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Powoduje to do negatywnego porównywania ich od strony nordów względem pracowitych i przez to tolerowanych argonianPlaga Szarej Dzielnicy – Frilgeth Ujeżdżacz-Koni. Wśród bezrobotnych dunmerów rozwinął się również fanatyzm i chęci rewolucyjne, dążące do odebrania Skyrim z rąk nordów w ich własne. Cesarscy Od pierwszych kontaktów dunmerów z cesarskimi, ci pierwsi bronili się przed drugimi jako najeźdźcami. Gdy Reman II rozpoczął Wojnę Osiemdziesięcioletnią, wyniszczała ona obie strony , a pod sam koniec wykończyła cesarską linię Cyrodiilów, której ostateczne osiągnięcie podpisania pokoju z Trójcą, zostało zniweczone przejęciem władzy przez linię potentatów. Niespożytkowany pokój podpisany z przymusu2920, Gwiazda Wieczorna – Carlovac Townway nie zmienił nastawienia dunmerów do agresywnego , podobnie jak Drugie Cesarstwo2920, Gwiazda Wieczorna – Carlovac Townway, Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Tiber Septim miał poważne problemy z podbiciem Morrowind , w tym celu przeprowadzał wiele wyniszczających królestwo bitew, burząc miasta i wybijając ich populację, wliczając rodzinę królewską w Twierdzy Smutku. Porywając księżniczkę Barenziah, następczynię tronuPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część III – Plitinius Mero i grożąc dalszymi zniszczeniami, Septim zmusił Viveka by podpisałO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy Traktat PokojowyKrótka historia Morrowind – Jeanette Sitte, na którego bazie Morrowind zachowało autonomię kulturową od cesarstwa, w zamian za niszczycielską broń w postaci mechanicznego boga NumidiumO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Dunmerowie nigdy nie zaakceptowali tej decyzji, pozostając w tej samej antypatii do innych mieszkańców Cesarstwa, jaką okazywali przed włączeniem do niegoO Morrowind, Prowincji Cesarskiej – Erramanwe ze Słonecznej Twierdzy. Wychowywana w cesarskiej kulturze Barenziah oraz jej uznawany za zdrajcę małżonekPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius Mero i będący pod wpływami zachodniej kultury potomkowieTajemnice Zachodu, ''Wspólna Mowa'', 3E 427, byli zawsze pod adresem ogólnonarodowej nieufnościPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius MeroTajemnice Zachodu, ''Wspólna Mowa'', 3E 427, jedynie czasem budząc współczucie, gdy postrzegani jako niechętni słudzy cesarstwaPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius Mero. Gdy wybuchła Czerwona Góra, oraz argonianie najechali Morrowind, Cesarstwo z jego Legionami wycofało się z Morrowind, a cesarz Titus Mede odebrał Królestwu prawa prowincji wykluczając je z Cesarstwa, pozostawiając dunmerów własnemu losowi, jako już nie będących obywatelami, ni jego podwładnymiDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn s. 82. Argonianie Jako że przez tysiące lat mroczne elfy2920, Śródrocze – Carlovac Townway i ich przodkowieDialog z Ix-Uthą z gry The Elder Scrolls Online, zniewalali argonian i traktowali ich jak zwierzęta, żywią oni do swych dawnych ciemiężców nienawiścią, która nawet w czasie sojuszu z nimi, w ramach Paktu Ebonheart, sprawiła, że część terytoriów argonian odmówiła doń wstąpienia, uzasadniając to tym, że jedyną karą dla elfów z Morrowind za ich występki jest całkowite ich wybicieA Free Argonian's Manifesto. Sami dunmerowie nie myśleli wówczas wiele o argonianach, nie czując do nich żadnych większych emocji poza świadomością ich posiadania i choć wielu z właścicieli niewolników traktowało ich gorzej niż bydło, to znaleźli się tacy, którym się uroiło, że im pomagali, wyciągając argonian z dziczy ku cywilizacjiArgonians Among Us – Sil Rothril. W krótkim okresie pod koniec Trzeciej Ery, wraz ze zniesieniem niewolnictwa w Morrowind przez króla Hlaalu Helsetha, stosunki między rasami trochę się poprawiły. Choć było to nieznaczne na tle tysiącletniej historii niewolnictwa, a sami argonianie zaczęli wówczas atakować każdych przyjezdnych, czyniąc przyjazne kontakty z Morrowind niemożliwymi. Wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło po Czerwonym Roku, gdy argonianie wyrżnęli większość populacji dunmerówDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn TelvanniDialog z Dreylą Alor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn, zostając odpartymi jedynie przez Ród Redoran, gdy w końcu dotarli do ich północnozachodniego terytoriumDialog z Adrilem Arano z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Od tego czasu dunmerowie zaczęli otwarcie nienawidzić argonian, możliwie na tym samym poziomie co oni ichDziennik Lymdrenna Telvanni – Lymdrenn TelvanniDialog z Dreylą Alor z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Khajiitowie Khajiitowie stanowili niemałą część niewolników dunmerów, choć najczęściej w tych samych proporcjach co orkowieLekcja strzelectwa – Alla Llaleth czy ludzie, nigdy nie stanowiąc tak wielkiego udziału, jak argonianie . Nieznane jest pochodzenie tych niewolników, jako że nigdy nie został udokumentowany żaden najazd Królestwa Morrowind na Elsweyr, jedyne co można podejrzewać to podobny do handlu ciałami i skórami khajiitów, sprzedaż ich w niewolę przez handlarzy ich rasyPrzygotowanie zwłok, część IWyznania khajiickiego handlarza futrami. Sami khajiitowie nie wykazują żadnego głębszego sentymentu do mrocznych elfów jako do swych panów s. 134. W historii natomiast zdarzyła się też tylko jedna akcja wyzwalania khajiickich niewolników, zorganizowana przez khajickiego mafioza S'RathręM. Kirkbride, Rockville, Maryland, 1998, Bethesda Softworks, The Origin of Cyrus!. Dreughowie W dzisiejszych czasach dreughowie są traktowani przez dunmerów jak nic więcej niż zwierzyna z której pozyskuje się ich wosk oraz ichniejszą chitynę używaną do budowy zbroiThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Zanim ta najstarsza z cywilizacji Nirnu nie upadła, oraz jej członkowie nie utracili swej pierwotnej inteligencjiKomentarze Mit. Brzasku 4 – Mankar Camoran, pomijając wojny z chimerami36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 28 – Vivek, jedynym historycznym kontaktem dunmerów z jeszcze cywilizowanymi dreughami, był ich sojusz podczas Pierwszej Inwazji Akavirskiej przeciwko tsaesci, będącym zagrożeniem od zachodu, efektywnie uniemożliwiając im przekroczenie granicy od strony SkyrimDialog z Nariną Carvain z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Bretonowie Rzadkie spotkania kultur bretonów i dunmerów sprawia że ich relacja nie jest jasno nakreślona, poza zwykłymi wstrętem względem obcych u owych ras. Bretonowie w swej nieufnej i cynicznej naturze, doszukują się bycia wykorzystanymi przez dunmerów, jak to było przy jednym z pierwszych kontaktów, który miał przyczynić się do układu handlowego zaopatrującego Wysoką Skałę w egzotyczny dla nich ebon, co prawda wiedźmi-król Moraelyn porwał Alierę, małżonkę króla Wayrest, Corcyra I, lecz same negocjacje się dłużyły z powody podejrzliwości króla wobec obcego i własnej chęci wykorzystania partnera w interesachKing Edward, Part II. Krążą również mity wskazujące na porywanie dzieci przez elfy, celem pożarcia, które ponownie znalazły swe odźwierciedlenie, gdy lata potem Moraelyn porwał syna Corcyra, Edwarda. Co prawda obie osoby zostały wzięte dobrowolnie, jedynie w tajemnicy, to jednak wówczas nie wpłynęło to na pozytywny odbiór mrocznych elfów wśród bretonówKing Edward, Part I. W przyszłości opowiadane historie o wspólnych przygodach Moraelyna, Edwarda, Aliery i ich towarzyszy z pewnością odwróciły sytuację, jako opowieści popularne w całym TamrielPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część IV – Plitinius Mero. Niemniej jednak kiedy w Trzeciej Erze, Eadwyre, król Wayrest pojął za żonę Barenziah, królową Morrowind, celem ochrony jej przed symulakrem cesarza, Jagarem TharnemPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część V – Plitinius Mero, lud nie przyjął jej z otwartymi ramionami i do samego końca demonizował zarówno ją jak jej dzieciPrawdziwa Barenziah, Część V – Plitinius MeroDialog z NPC po zadaniu „Zadanie:Morgiah's Wedding” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, nim pierwsza córka Eadwyra z pierwszego małżeństwa, Elysana nie objęła tronu i nie oddaliła swej przyszywanej rodzinyGra przy kolacji – Anonimowy szpieg. Dunmerowie z kolei patrzą na samych bretonów jako obcych z nieznanymi zamiarami i jak dowiodło im zachowanie wychowanego w Wayrest syna Barenziah, króla Helsetha, bezwzględnymi i bez znanych im zasad postępowania. Ironicznie uznając ich za podrzynaczy gardeł i trucicieliTajemnice Zachodu, ''Wspólna Mowa'', 3E 427. Altmerowie Choć chimerowie uszli z Summerset, sprzeczając się z altmerską ideologiąPrzemieniony lud, kończąc na przeklęciu altmerskiego aedrotha Trinimaca i części altmerów w nowej pokracznej formie orkówAntycypacje – Anonim, rzadko jest to przytaczane w formie antagonizującej którąś z ras, bardziej ich wzajemne religieRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Dunmerowie przytaczają kłamstwa aedr, a altmerowie niszczący wpływ daedrRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Galeria Dunmer 2 (Skyrim).jpg|Dunmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Mężczyzna z Morrowind podczas zimy (Arena).png|Dunmer z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena Kobieta z Morrowind (Arena).png|Dunmerka z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena Kobieta z Morrowind podczas zimy (Arena).png|Dunmerka z gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena Dunmer 3 (Skyrim).jpg|Dunmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dunmer (Oblivion).jpg|Dunmer z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Dunmer 4 (Skyrim).jpg|Dunmer z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Karliah (Skyrim).png|Dunmerka z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Ciekawostki * W The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall mery nie nazywały się jak w następnych grach serii, zamiast nazwy „dunmer” występowała nazwa „moriche”The Wild Elves – Kier-Jo Chorvak (wersja książki O dzikich elfach z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall), nazewnictwo potem przeszło jako nazwa dla przodków mrocznych elfów w ayleidoon, języku ayleidów, analogicznie do „salache”, oznaczające altmerówAdabal-a – Morihaus. Przypisy Zobacz też * Mroczny elf (Legends) * Dark Elf (Online) * Mroczny elf (Skyrim) * Mroczny elf (Oblivion) * Dark Elf (Shadowkey) * Mroczny elf (Morrowind) * Dark Elf (Battlespire) * Dark Elf (Daggerfall) * Dark Elf (Arena) Nawigacja cs:Dunmerové de:Dunmer en:Dunmer es:Dunmer fr:Dunmer it:Elfi scuri ru:Данмеры (Lore) uk:Данмер Kategoria:Lore: Merowie